


【艾萨】篮球王牌想要告白，而学生会长试图阻止

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: 艾斯想要对一个金发姑娘表白，但萨博并不赞同
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Kudos: 13





	【艾萨】篮球王牌想要告白，而学生会长试图阻止

篮球王牌想要告白，而学生会长试图阻止

01.

“我准备告白。”

艾斯从餐盘中抬起头的第一句话就让萨博呛住了，他费力地喝下一口水，企图等来艾斯后半句的“开玩笑”。

可艾斯并没有，他只是舔掉了嘴边的酱汁，认真盯着萨博，似乎希望对方给自己一个肯定的回应。

“你要跟谁告白？”在他目光洗礼下，萨博慢吞吞地问道。

“就是那个金发女生，我之前给你看过照片的。”艾斯兴奋地凑近，桌沿挤压着他敞开的短袖和胸口。萨博把视线移开，花了点时间才想到艾斯指的是谁。

“她啊……”

“对，我觉得我一见钟情了。”艾斯不好意思地笑笑，雀跃和羞赧从下垂的眼角流出来。萨博低下头，默默捣着自己那份拉面。

“你甚至都不知道她名字。”他不想让自己说话带刺，可都怪他之前加了太多黑胡椒，此刻嘴里又苦又涩，他实在无法坦率地对兄弟说出一声恭喜。

“总会有办法的不是吗，”艾斯积极的样子令他心梗，“学期末就有结业舞会了，也许她又会出现，就像照片里那次那样。”

萨博很想告诉对方，那个金发女孩子再也不会出现了。可当他抬起眼皮，与艾斯紧张又喜悦的眼神交汇时，那些泛酸尖锐的话都被吞咽回去。

“我不想对我最好兄弟的恋情泼冷水，”最终他缓缓叹气，尝试挤出一个笑容，“但她并不是我们学校的学生，你甚至都没亲眼见过她，只在手机里看过。”

而且是我的手机相册。他在心里补充。

“这样会不会太冲动了？”萨博谨慎地问道。

艾斯眉梢的雀跃慢慢冷下去，没能得到对方的无条件支持显然令他很受打击。

“呃，我可以问问学校报社？路飞有朋友情报网很广。那样特别的女孩儿，肯定不只给我留下深刻印象。”

萨博再次被水呛住了。他红着眼放弃了靠喝水冷静大脑的方法。

艾斯不安地看着他。

“好吧，我会试着问问克尔拉，她是那次舞会的承办人，你就不必找路飞的朋友打听了。”

艾斯眨眨眼，没想到萨博的态度会突然转变，但他还是露出满足的微笑。

“谢谢你，萨博，我就知道你会支持我的！”

02．

“所以你希望从我这里得到怎样的答复？”克尔拉瞪大眼睛。她真不敢相信此刻像被泼了一桶冰水的年幼金毛的男人竟是他们向来自由从容的学生会长。

“我不知道……”像落水小狗一样湿漉漉的学生会长开口了，他的脑袋还埋在双臂间，“我都不知道为什么当初会答应他。”

“实话实说不就好了，告诉他，其实你就是那个‘金发女孩’。”

萨博猛地抬起头，激动地大声反对：“不行！那会伤透艾斯的心！”

克尔拉秀气的眉毛几乎要飞进报童帽檐里。

“你为什么会这样觉得？”

“他对一个陌生的金发女孩动心了，可我却要打碎他的美好幻想，告诉他根本不存在这样的姑娘，只有一个被迫男扮女装的男人，而且很不巧，还是他朝夕相处的兄弟。”

“我不认为这有什么不妥。”克尔拉严肃地摇摇头，可唇角隐隐的笑意暴露了她的内心。

“也许他只会一笑置之，或者打趣你的女装，毕竟艾斯君是个爽朗洒脱的好人。”

“你根本不了解艾斯，”萨博懊恼地抓头发，金色打卷的头发被他蹂躏成一团鸟窝，“他心思细腻得很。你知道吗，直到我们十五岁的时候他还经常因为身世问题质疑自己是否有资格开开心心地活着，他竟觉得自己不该拥有我和路飞那么多爱，更不必说白胡子那些家人……”

克尔拉不想对别人的人生态度指指点点，只是关于艾斯的事，萨博说得实在太多了，多到她都可以闭着眼背诵的程度。于是她在萨博喘息的空当迅速切入话题。

“会长，你的‘波特卡斯纪事’可以换个时间段再播报，现在把重点放回艾斯君的告白上。”

萨博瞬间停止了絮叨，露出克尔拉几乎从来没见过的，宛如被踹了一脚的小动物的表情。

“我真是最糟糕的兄弟，”他抱着脑袋，“艾斯有了喜欢的人，我连一句祝福都说不好，我甚至还得掐断他刚萌发的感情。”

克尔拉同情地拍拍他的肩头：“放松点，萨博君，事情并没有你想的那么糟。你们的感情那么好，有误会总能解开的。”

萨博在臂弯深呼吸，缓缓抬起头：“谢谢你克尔拉。言归正传，帮我捏造点关于那个女孩的情报吧。”

克尔拉搭在金发青年肩上的手转而去捏他的脸颊：“我让你化解误会，不是制造更多！”

“这是缓兵之计，”萨博似乎终于恢复过来了，言辞也变回原本的圆滑，“否则艾斯如果直接问校报记者，那场伊娃女士发起的男女换装舞会的事就要拆穿了。你也不希望看到艾斯心碎吧？”

克尔拉叹气：“这次我会帮你，但萨博君，逃避可不会一直有用。”

03.

“我对他说了。”

咖啡店的员工休息间里站了三个高大的男人，艾斯坐在唯一的单人床上，仰着脑袋，乖乖地向兄长们汇报进展。

“怎么说的？”以藏端详着末子的脸，对方很紧张，但也有些许兴奋，看来计划进行得不错。

“我说，我想跟那个女孩告白，他一开始不太赞同，但最后答应帮我收集情报。”

古怪的沉默在休息间弥漫开。萨奇困惑地看着艾斯：

“就这样？”

艾斯连连点头，得意道：“我觉得我演技不错，萨博都被我吓到了。”

“不，重点可不是在你演得多像，”马尔科象征性地敲敲他的脑袋，“他并没有承认自己就是那个女孩儿？”

艾斯的双手拢在一起，拇指不安地摩挲手背：“我猜他是怕刺激我，可能怕我伤心？”

“笨啊你，忘了这个计划本来就是逼他承认自己男扮女装吗？”萨奇听不下去了，他真不明白一次失败的做戏之后艾斯怎么还能笑得一脸甜蜜。

艾斯睁大眼睛，好像这才想起来计划最初的目的。

“不过话说回来，看你挺开心的，是有什么好事发生吗？”以藏阻止了萨奇的长篇大论。

艾斯交握的双手再次扭捏地动起来：“我觉得，他对我还是有点好感的。”

在场的三位兄长默契地吹了口哨：“怎么说？”

“我说我想要告白的时候，他很不情愿，好像难以置信的样子。”

“这真的不是因为他震惊于你终于开窍了吗？”

艾斯不痛不痒地踢了萨奇一脚。

“我这样形容不出来，但那是萨博，他的表情我不会读不懂的，”艾斯笃定道，他努力挥舞双手，好像这样就能把他金发兄弟当时的神态再现出来，“他确实很惊讶，而且看起来有些失落。”

马尔科给面子地发出赞许的声音：“如果艾斯解读正确，那么这次计划姑且还是成功了哟。”

“关键在于接下来怎么办。”以藏和他交换眼神，再齐齐望向仍沉浸在“萨博可能也对我有好感”的末子。

“他说会帮我找‘那个女孩’的情报，”艾斯捏着下巴，凭借自己对萨博的了解推测对方的心思，“大概会拿些含糊的信息给我，再劝我死心吧。”

“既然你都猜到他要怎么做了，为什么当时不再接再厉一把，也许他就招了？”

艾斯责备地瞪了一眼总在出馊主意的萨奇：“这个计划原本也只是为了让我告白，而不是让萨博为难。”他回想起萨博欲言又止的脸，有些愧疚地耷拉脑袋：“虽然已经让他困扰了……”

以藏揉了揉他的头发：“面对太迟钝的人，不紧逼是没办法让对方觉醒的。如果你实在怕伤害了他，就直接去告白。”

艾斯在艳丽男人的手掌下微妙地瑟缩了一下：“我试过了啊……然后他高兴地发了我兄弟卡。”

那段青涩的告白回忆历历在目，短短的一分钟内艾斯的心情就是一道从狂喜波动到短暂停滞最终回归绝望平静的心电图。他的心意确实传达给对方了，萨博坦率地回应了他的喜欢，但又没有传达到，因为萨博只把它看作一次寻常的兄弟间的真挚告白。

覆在他头顶的手加重了几分力道，以藏的同情透过掌心传入艾斯脑中。

“那么接下来就是见招拆招？”马尔科总结道：“说不定你那位金发兄弟会主动坦白呢。”

艾斯耸肩，兄长们的猜测逐渐唤醒了他沉睡的紧张感。如果萨博坦白，那他可以顺水推舟地表白，万事大吉；但如果萨博就如自己所预料那样含糊其辞呢，他该怎么办？这场戏还要继续做下去吗？

“不如做个Plan B，”萨奇摸着下巴上的胡子思忖道，“如果他不承认，你可以说从我们这儿打听到了那个姑娘的消息，比如说……她来过我们咖啡厅。”

“虚晃一招，心挺黑呢，萨奇先生。”马尔科揶揄他，但似乎也认可这个备选方案。

“听起来不错，”艾斯眼睛一亮，“我可不喜欢被动地等别人出击。”

“那就加把劲，我们等你的好消息。”以藏笑着拍了拍被他揉乱的黑脑袋。

04.

“我真不敢相信，我竟会丢下一大堆你推给我的工作坐在这里陪你看球赛。”

克尔拉发泄地咬着萨博买给她的赔礼曲奇饼干。他们位于学校篮球馆最好的观赛席位，萨博正聚精会神地盯着赛场，毫无疑问，他的目光只追随那个身穿10号球服的校队王牌。

“这是个好机会，联赛的学校也有人参加了之前那个舞会。”萨博理直气壮，在艾斯又一次灌篮后开心地鼓起掌来。克尔拉不得不等他与球场上的明星选手完成挥手微笑做手势隔空加油的一系列腻歪动作后，再将话题继续。

“所以？坦白说当时参加舞会的校外人员一只手都数得过来，而且大部分都是男生。”克尔拉捏起黄油曲奇，香味让她的心情变得好了一点点。萨博只有有事相求时才会展示他缜密周到的一面。

“那不要紧，反正舞会的性质只有参与者才清楚。快帮我看看，对面观众席有没有不错的金发女生。”

克尔拉惊讶地瞪着他，甚至忘记了手里的饼干。

“难道你……哦天哪，萨博君！”她责备地推他的膝盖，马上又后悔了。老天保佑，刚才的小动作不要被赛场上的篮球王牌捕捉到。

“就是你想的那样。”萨博沉稳地点点头，目不斜视。对面教练喊了暂停，艾斯朝休息区走过来，自然而然地抬头寻找他那位金发兄弟。

待艾斯扭头和队友嬉闹去了，克尔拉才凑近萨博，压低的声线掩不住她隐约的怒意。

“你居然要给艾斯君物色别的女孩？在他已经有了心仪对象的前提下？”

“两者不太一样，”萨博纠正，但在克尔拉愤怒的凝视下有些微的心虚，“那只是一张打光不怎么样的侧面照——不，我没有批评你拍照技术的意思——照片里的可以是我，也可以是任何人。”

克尔拉翻白眼，显然对萨博避重就轻的话术免疫了。

“我只是想把相似的女生照片发给他，也许他会选择某一个呢？而且我绝对不是随便挑，我会事先浏览她们的社交网络，确保艾斯不会受到伤害……”萨博小声嘟囔，更像是说给自己听：“比起冒牌货，还是真正的金发姑娘比较好吧。”

“有意思，给子虚乌有的空壳挑选货真价实的内核，”克尔拉冷冰冰地拍了拍巴掌，“这就是你所谓的好主意？”

萨博语塞，其实他也不怎么喜欢这个想法——不如说，他恨透了这该死的主意，以及想出这个主意的自己。克尔拉果断的否决让他松了口气。

比赛继续进行的哨声响起，女孩儿不客气地戳了戳萨博的小臂，好像刚刚吹响的是她发怒的号角。

“退一万步讲，即使艾斯君只是被惊鸿一瞥冲昏了头脑，你现在的行为仍是欺诈，你在骗他。”

她的话轻易刺痛了萨博的软肋，他自信的神情产生了的动摇裂缝。

克尔拉叹气，语气也软下来：“你有没有想过……也许艾斯君只是看中那个人，不在乎对方的性别呢？”

萨博空洞地看了她一会儿，又机械地把目光投向场上正为了得分与队友亲密接触的艾斯。

“这涉及了我的知识盲区，”他承认，“你说得对，得把男生也纳入考虑范畴。”

克尔拉用尽全身力气才没把腿上的曲奇盒子扔向这位学生会长。

“会长，如果人的智力守恒，那恋爱一定是你的智商盆地。”

萨博皱眉，可不等他追问，克尔拉已经起身离席。

“这个忙我不帮，你敢给艾斯君介绍女生，我就告发你。”

她丢下这句话就风风火火地走了，带着她最爱的报童帽和吃了一半的曲奇饼干盒。萨博望着女孩的背影咕哝：“你到底站哪边啊……”

05.

“艾斯，我们得谈谈。”

艾斯刚推开门，就看到候在玄关的萨博。他身上还带着球队庆功宴上沾染的烟酒味，这令他有些不想靠近对方，他知道萨博不喜欢这种味道。

“我可以先洗个澡，然后我们坐下来慢慢聊？”艾斯小心地和萨博保持距离，自从他意识到自己喜欢对方后，就格外在意这种细枝末节的形象，虽然实际上萨博从来都不介意。

“不，很快的，几句话就搞定。”萨博郑重的模样让艾斯登时紧张起来。

“哦……”他不自在地捏搓背包带子。机车头盔里还装着他绕远路给萨博买的章鱼烧，他记得对方无心提起过突然很想吃，可眼下显然不是拿出小吃的好时机。

萨博短促地吸了口气：“我得到了关于那个女孩的情报。”

战斗开始了。艾斯不由自主地挺直脊背，眼神也变得认真起来。

但他的变化令萨博更加痛苦，他果然喜欢她，萨博苦涩地想，为自己即将造成的伤害而感到愧疚与心痛。

“她确实是外校的学生，”萨博慢吞吞地默诵早已准备好的台词，“不过，她已经有男朋友了。”

艾斯呆呆地看着他。

萨博懊恼地捏捏鼻梁，揉了把脸，又用力拍了拍愣神的兄弟的肩膀。

“我知道这不是个好消息，好吧这其实糟透了，但或许就此放弃也不错？你那么棒，一定遇到更好的女孩……或者男孩的。”

“你说他——她有男朋友？”

萨博心虚着，没留意艾斯的口误。他们手忙脚乱地挤在玄关，忙着为自己乱成一团的思绪寻找理性的线头。

“嗯，学生会有人知道她，就告诉我了。”

萨博慎重地斟酌措辞，他不能说太多，他已经对艾斯撒了谎，接下来只能用更多拙劣的补丁去掩饰。他想到克尔拉的指责，他在骗他，骗他珍重的、无可替代的兄弟。他的心皱成一团。

艾斯仍愣愣地盯着他，又或许只是透过他在发呆。萨博克制着想要拥住对方大声忏悔的冲动，再次拍打对方的肩头。

“我很遗憾。那我……去烧洗澡水。”

06.

“搞砸了。”

艾斯在“chASe作战小队”的聊天群里发了一句话，附带句点。这是危险信号，表明当事人已经放弃了思考，于是群里的其他人迅速发来问候。

“发生了什么？”不死鸟头像的是马尔科，他正好在诊所忙里偷闲，就看到艾斯突然发了爆炸性的消息。

ASCE：他告诉我那个女孩名花有主了，劝我放弃。

萨奇连着发了五六个问号表情包：“你俩是演戏杠上了吗？”

艾斯无视了萨奇。

ASCE：他是暗示我不要追他吗？

ASCE：难道他真的有男朋友了？

ASCE：可我根本不知道！

ASCE：他从来没告诉过我，我以为

ASCE：我想象不出来……

艾斯打字飞快，越发有刷屏趋势。

“冷静点，”以藏也加入了讨论，“我可以向你保证，你的金发兄弟还是单身。”

枪与折扇：还记得那个舞会吗，我弟弟作为化妆顾问去参加了，他亲耳听到的，所以小子，冷静。

艾斯安静下来。

不死鸟：还真是出其不意，看来我们低估他了。

枪与折扇：重点在于他劝你死心。他不想让你知道那个女孩就是他。

枪与折扇：这是为什么？

ASCE：……怕我笑话他？可我又不是没见过他更糗的样子

ASCE：而且他女装很漂亮啊……哪怕采光不好，他本来就很好看

老子最帅：算我求你，别说这个了。

枪与折扇：你说过，他非常在乎你和你们弟弟吧？

ASCE：难道是怕我知道真相了尴尬吗

ASCE：不过说起来，我玩他手机时候碰巧看到相册那张，确实直接夸了照片里的女孩很可爱

ASCE：……我好像还说把她介绍给我

ASCE：但我只是开玩笑啊！

ASCE：我想逗的是他！

老子最帅：所以你小子才是万恶之源。

不死鸟：这样一切都好办了哟

不死鸟：艾斯，请他来萨奇新开的餐厅吃顿饭，务必把误会解开

枪与折扇：我们会支持你的。

老子最帅：OK，我会给你们特别定制爱心套餐☆

ASCE：Thank you！多亏有你们在

ASCE：这次我一定要告白成功！

07.

“我搞砸了。”

萨博手肘撑在学生会长的办公桌上，他看上去很平静，平静得眼神都失去高光。

克尔拉已经听过他断断续续的陈述。她后悔自己置气，居然真的撂挑子没管这件事的后续。如果当时她知道萨博居然会以“金发女生有男友”为借口让艾斯死心，她一定会想办法阻止的。

最起码，不要让他们的会长落到如此无精打采地步。

“我没想到，艾斯是真的很喜欢那个女孩。”萨博脑子里都是艾斯震惊发愣的模样，相识这么久以来他几乎从没见过艾斯如此失态。克尔拉说得对，他不该一直逃避，如果早在当初艾斯第一次看到手机相册里那张照片时他就坦白，艾斯受到的打击或许远比现在要小得多。

是他用谎言伤害了艾斯。

克尔拉站在萨博身后，她似乎想说什么，可坐在对面始终一言不发的贝蒂冲她摇了摇食指。

“说得没错，你确实搞砸了，”贝蒂用长靴的鞋跟叩响地板，克尔拉朝她使眼色，但贝蒂置若罔闻，“不过，你可以选择带着无营养的忧郁从这儿出去，把该死的误会解开，再被他揍一顿，甚至绝交。又或者你继续赖在这里发霉，而我，出去给可怜的雀斑帅哥挑个称心如意的伴侣，作为学生会长犯下蠢事的赔罪。”

坐在贝蒂旁边的后勤部部长优雅地晃着手里的红酒杯，附和道：“那次舞会上有几个不错的男孩儿，我很乐意做一回丘比特——

“比如那个温柔的化妆师。”

萨博缓缓抬起头，他的眼神依旧沉稳，可不再是死气沉沉的样子。

“化妆师？”他若有所思地低喃。

终于，萨博在杂乱如麻的思绪中找到了万恶的开端。他起身，笼罩在周遭的抑郁气氛消失了。

“谢谢你们，”他坦荡地笑起来，“我得去好好道个歉。”

贝蒂越过墨镜上方，对重振旗鼓的会长眨了眨眼。

“这才是我们熟悉的萨博君。”

放在办公桌上的手机发出铃声，那是学生会成员乃至顾问教授都被迫听过无数次的摇滚音乐。大家心领神会，能得到萨博专属铃声待遇的自然就是话题另一位当事人艾斯。

通话时间意外很短，好像双方都默契地认定很多话需要当面讲才好。

“艾斯说，有家新开的餐厅很不错，要我去那里吃晚饭。”

“有趣的时机。”贝蒂笑道。

萨博也笑着点点头：“我需要换身衣服，昨天睡在学生会，衬衫都皱了。”

克尔拉原以为他会去里屋的休息室拿备用衣服，可萨博望向以闪电般办事效率出名的后勤部长：

“依玛祖娜，那次舞会我穿的裙子还在吗？”

08.

“为什么我已经预留的位置会坐了人啊？”萨奇拎着锅勺站在后厨门口，几乎抓狂。他只是把注意力放在食材数分钟而已，新来的服务生就擅自把不相关的客人领到了特意给艾斯准备的座位上。

他得在艾斯抵达之前解决问题，如果另一位主角先来就更加糟糕了。

“可那位女士说出了预约者的名字，”服务生为难地抱着托盘，“我以为本就是那张桌的客人。”

女人？萨奇捂住额头，他真的有必要重开一次员工上岗培训了。

以藏坐在靠近后厨门帘的单人座，听见萨奇和服务生的对话，他灵光乍现。

“是不是个金发姑娘？”

服务生得救地连连点头：“穿着海蓝色小礼服，很高挑的年轻女士。”

得到理想答复的以藏朝萨奇使眼色：“别担心，是我们的正牌客人。”

萨奇反应过来，锅里煮的汤都不顾了，冲到屏风后面偷看：“真的是他吗？天哪，真的是那小子？这样看完全就是女孩啊！”

“没想到他居然这样登场，”以藏饶有兴趣地望着落地窗边的金蓝色背影，“艾斯可得加把劲了。”

“我现在就拍照告诉他。”

“不，这是关键时刻，就交给他自己搞定吧。”

09.

“你……”

艾斯被服务生领到桌边的时候就有了预感，但当那个只出现在照片里的金发姑娘仰起脸朝他微笑的时候，他的舌头彻底打了结。

“听说你想见我。”对面的女孩开口了，并不是艾斯想象的熟悉声线，萨博的声音是三兄弟里最低的，可眼前的陌生人声音明显清亮。

他怎么做到的？

艾斯的眼睛瞪得快和嘴巴一样大了。

“我……从没想过会见到你。”

他不知道自己怎么发出声音的，好像他是个电视荧屏外的旁观者，自己的声音正干巴巴地从扬声器里爬出来。

金发姑娘——姑且如此形容——被他逗笑了。一瞬间艾斯捕捉到熟悉的神态，这让他总算能从全身僵硬的冻结状态融化出来，磕磕绊绊地坐在餐桌另一头。

他们相顾无言。不知为何服务生也没有过来询问点菜。艾斯自然是清楚的，但他怕对方不自在，便胡乱解释道：“菜单我已经定好了，等会儿就上。我猜你会喜欢的。”

对面的人点点头，沉默再度蔓延。

“其实我有话想跟你说。”一绺金发从额角垂到女孩鼻尖，她自然地撩开碎发，露出隐藏在卷发之下白皙的耳朵和蔚蓝色的耳饰。

艾斯短促地笑了两声：“正巧我也是，你先说。”

他的目光流连在女孩脸上，他没想到竟会有机会如此近距离地观察对方。涂在她嘴上的口红和以藏常用的很不一样，水润晶亮，看上去柔软极了。他端详着那双唇瓣开合，险些错过了从中流淌而出的话。

“对不起，我骗了你。”清亮的声音变得有点低哑，倒更接近艾斯最习惯的那个声线。艾斯的视线上抬，而对方却没有看向他。

“其实我——”

“玛琪诺——小时候照顾我们兄弟的咖啡馆老板娘——她告诉我两种情况不直视对方眼睛是很不礼貌的。”艾斯没头没脑地打断了眼前人的发言。

“一个是道歉。”

他满意地看到那颗低垂的金色脑袋配合地抬起来。

“还有一个是告白。”

运球过人的时候对方防范得滴水不漏怎么办？这对篮球王牌来说从来不是问题，他擅长假动作，擅长声东击西，但最喜欢的还是正面突破。

“我不接受道歉，因为你根本没骗到我，”艾斯狡黠地眨眨眼，“现在轮到我了。”

“不管你是什么样子，我都喜欢你，萨博。”

尚未被美食摆满的餐盘发出碰撞后的脆响，坐在对面的金发年轻人忽然起身，颀长的身子越过餐桌扑向艾斯。他只看到一大片耀眼的金色在眼前晃过，温热的呼吸落在脸颊上，填充了他的鼻腔。他被那双看起来过于柔软的唇瓣含住了嘴巴，还有尚未来得及缩回的舌尖。

包裹在细滑绸缎下的躯体是他再熟悉不过的触感，艾斯收紧了手臂，好让萨博更舒服地跨坐在自己腿上。金发青年自上而下的吻充满力量，他不甘示弱地用舌头反击，还要分出一点精力压平对方过短的裙摆。

有什么毛茸茸的东西从他身侧滑落，是一团金色的卷发。艾斯的手搭在萨博腰间，平心而论，他真的没有冲动到想要在萨奇的餐厅就地解决的程度，可萨博……天哪为什么女士礼装的布料如此鸡肋而吝啬，他甚至要腾出一只手遮挡对方光裸的脊背！

当艾斯恋恋不舍地将舌头从对方唇间抽离时，萨博嘴上的口红已经被他吃得差不多了。

“我好像终于理解了口红的魅力。”

萨博不置可否，故意在艾斯的雀斑上留下一个斑驳残缺的唇印。

“这么喜欢的话，来年生日我送你支口红。”

“如果你肯陪我一起用，那就棒透了。”

“如果换你来女装的话，我很乐意。”

萨博笑着亲吻他另一侧的雀斑，这次只落下星星点点的红痕，看上去倒像是艾斯红了脸。

10.

“说真的，你当时为什么会想到穿女装赴约啊？”

艾斯坐在地板上，放映机播的文艺片太无聊了，他打着呵气，试图骚扰趴在床上看材料的学生会长。

“因为我意识到，你不可能不知道那是我男扮女装。”

“为什么？”艾斯来了兴致，翻身扒着床榻，萨博的刘海又长了，随着主人低头的动作垂在半空，他忍不住去把弄。

“舞会的化妆师说，我的妆很成功，希望能让他拍照留念，想给兄长看看。”

艾斯把脸压在小臂上，萨博的声音很低，他有点昏昏欲睡了。

“那位化妆师叫小菊，没记错的话，是以藏先生的弟弟吧？”

艾斯顿时清醒了。

“哦……嗯。”他视线飘移，余光里的萨博笑容可掬。

“所以，我就想逗逗你，算是礼尚往来嘛。”

“刚进门的时候我确实被你吓到了。”

“我一直在努力憋笑，要捏出女性嗓音可是很辛苦的，不能破功。”

“说到这个，你那声线都能以假乱真了。平常真看不出来。”

“毕竟学生会有位资深的人妖教授做顾问，那场变装舞会也是她发起的，当然，学生会全体男丁强制出席。”

艾斯发出好奇的长音：“以后还会开吗？”

“你有兴趣？”

“想看你穿。”

萨博责备地看他一眼，忽而又笑起来。直觉告诉艾斯，这个笑容很危险。

“那不如学期末的结业舞会就搞成变装吧，全员强制，别想逃哦，ACE。”

-THE END-


End file.
